


Oumasai Week Day one: Pre-Game; Memento Mori

by Fandom_Lover_For_Life126



Series: Oumasai/Saiouma week 2k18 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Oumasai Week, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Suicidal Thoughts, oumasai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Lover_For_Life126/pseuds/Fandom_Lover_For_Life126
Summary: A little pregame drabble that was meant to be funny and cute and changed into Angst last moment but isn’t as extreme as people tend to make it. In this, they are about 19/20. You know that if she wasn’t lying they’d have to be over 17 years of age and in any show, teenagers in high school are always played by adults so ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Oumasai Week Day one: Pre-Game; Memento Mori

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!!!

**x. memento mori**

məˈmenˌtōˈmôrē/Submit

_x.noun an object serving as a warning or reminder of death, such as a skull. In Latin means, “Remember you will die”_

“I can’t wait!!”

Ouma watched from the side as Shuichi bounced around their shared apartment a wide smile on his face as he went to pick out the movie of the night for them.

“Wait for what?” His tone was soft as he looked up at him with a slightly confused head tilt.

“You forgot?!”

He looked up at him a heavily confused look clouding his eyes.

“Um…what?”

Shuichi inserted the movie into the player, although it wasn’t a movie really, they’d picked to watch season 52 of Danganronpa in order to prepare for season 53 auditions coming up in the next coming month or so. He flopped onto the couch next to him still smiling as he excitedly looked at him.

“Still no idea?” He shook his head.

“What is it?” The smile grew again.

“Your birthday! I can’t believe you forgot it’s tomorrow!”

“Oh.”

He blinked and ran through his mental calendar. He was right. Tomorrow he’d be 20. He’d be old enough to audition for Danganronpa. Tomorrow was the birthday he’d been dreading since he and Shuichi had promised to sign up together. Tomorrow it was _over._ Whatever semblance of a normal life would die and disappear unless he wants to lose Shuichi but he’d never do that. He’d never do that. _He’d never do that._

“I guess it is.” A sour taste filled his mouth as the opening theme came on in the background that quickly caught Shuichi’s attention and pulled them away from the conversation slightly.

“Aren’t you excited?” He already sounded distracted.

“I guess so. It’s just another number.”

Shuichi hummed next to him as his attention fully dissolved away into the show and his small rambling started, it was always coherent enough to understand, but desirable to listen too? Not so much when it was about their last plans together.

“I’ll buy some of your favorite sweets and we can come up with a plan for applying and then maybe go to the park or visit some of your other friends if you want or maybe…”

He’d tuned him out there and watched the show in front of him for the hundredth time. It always ended the same. Be it everyone died by a misstep or they won with hope and one or two survived to the next game, it didn’t matter. It always happened that way. _It **always** happened that way._ A part of him wondered if he’d die when they joined this hell game. Another part of him though maybe if he did it now, Shuichi wouldn’t be so disappointed or annoyed with him always trailing behind him and following like a lamb. Maybe that was his fate, to always follow someone endlessly till he had nothing left to give but his life.

It certainly felt like it.


End file.
